


The Reason

by Kashy



Category: The Internship (2013)
Genre: Child Abuse, Mainly Stuart Billy and Nick, i don't really know where this is going, you may hate me..
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:56:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1710761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashy/pseuds/Kashy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Reason why Stuart doesn't really notice his Outworld ? Because he doesn't want to.</p><p>His Father had beaten him, and if he find Stuart he'll probably do it again.</p><p>How can Billy and Nick help Stuart to overcome his Past ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Painful Past

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there ! So.. I hope you'll like this Story. I'm sorry if they sometimes seem out of character ^^

Stuart looked surprised at his still ringing Handy. It wasn't that nobody called him, quite the opposite.

But hie didn't know the Number of the Person calling him. He knew every Number of his Friends, Family members, not Friends and so on and so on.

But this one was entirely new. " Won't you pick the Phone call ? " Billy asked, curiousness seeping out of his Voice.

Nick, too, looked over to them. At the Moment the three of them were in Nick's apartment, working on a new App.

" yeah. Wait a Moment " Stuart mumbled. Then he pressed the Button with the green handset.

" Hello ? " Silence " Hello ?!? " Stuart repeated, getting a bit annoyed while having the premonition that in the end that all was just a Joke from Kids.

But then " I know where you live " and with that, the Line went Dead.

Stuart stared at his Handy.

" Is something wrong ? " Billy asked. " yeah.. You're looking pale " Nick added, slowly beginning to go in the direction of Stuart and Billy.

Concerned with the lack of Response from their young Friend Nick asked again " Stuart ? " 

 

Stuart, still staring in shock at his Handy, absently nodded, while slowly beginning to tear his eyes off the screen and looking into the Eyes of Billy and Nick.

And, maybe because he saw the worry in them, but maybe to show it to himself he said " y - yeah. I'm okay. I'm.. Just... I meed to go to the bathroom."

 

And with that, he left the two men alone. 

" I don't know what you think, but something is definetly wrong. " Billy said, looking at the Space Stuart had been sitting just a few moments ago.

" yes, I agree with you. I think, we are going to ask him when he gets out of the bathroom. "

Stuart sat near the Toilette, sweat dripping off his forehead. He was near a Panic attack, and he knew it.

But he couldn't let that get to him, not now. His feeling in this moment was nothing oter than sheer horror.

His Dad had found him. His Dad. Had. Found him. And as the Realizion hit, he went to the toilette and puked out his breakfast.

This couldn't be true.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> I hope that everyone can enjoy this fanfiction, or at least make fun about the bad writing ;)

Stuart did, for little more than a moment, just sit there, Eyes closed.

Then he slowly began to stand up. And, really, that wasn't such an easy task with still trembling legs.

He took one more deep Breath and then opened the Door to went back to the living room. Back there, he was met with the still worried glances of Nick and Billy.

" Everything allright ? " Nick asked

" Yeah. I guess I just.. Ate too much this Morning. "

" Who called you ? " Billy chimed in, questioning expression on his face. 

" Nobody... Someone just, dialed the wrong Number " Stuart, who had his back turned to his friends, hoped it sounded at least a bit convincing.

Billy and Nick exchanged a look. They maybe weren't all that clever like maybe Neha or Yo - Yo, but they sure as hell knew something was going on. 

Deciding, to let the topic drop for a matter of time, Billy said " so.. We have work to do. " 

Stuart, visibly relaxing, replied " yeah. You're right " 

And so a distraught Stuart and a suspicious Billy and Nick went back to work, not knowing, that soon a disaster would start.

\--------------------------

Meanwhile, not far away from the Apartment where Billy, Nick and Stuart were working, an older man planned the... " Future " for his Son.


	3. 3

That Night, Stuart woke up, sweating, breathing heavily and on the verge of tears. But he wasn´t abut to let them fall, no, he wasn´t going to cry because of this man. He simply laid back ( when had he sat up ? ) and stared at the ceiling. This Night, he didn´t even try to go back to sleep. He got up at exactly 8 O´clock in the Morning and began with his routine. He got changed, drank his coffee and waited, like he did the past two weeks, for Billy and Nick. Currently they had to work as a team, probably till the end of the year. Not that it bothered Stuart. Really, he was somehow grateful that he could work with his friends. He highly doubted that he could befriend with another human being. It was 8 . 15 am and Stuart knew in about five Minutes the two grown up idiots would burst in through the door, not caring if they woke everyone in the house his apartment was in. Or in the city. And suddenly, his mobile rang. And Stuart was filled with a sense of Dread. He pressed the Green handset. "Hello?" he asked, not quite concealing the nervous stutter in his voice. Heavy breathing on the other side. Stuart tried again "Hello?" Now a bit more irritated. And suddenly, the breathing stopped and he heard his father´s voice say "Well, I´m glad you found such a good job. You surely wouldn´t mind explaining some of these technical things to me in person. I mean,we could have a bit of a...Conversation... just like we had when you were a Child -" And suddenly Stuart was reminded of all the Nights, even Days spent in fear, and he couldn´t bear it anymore to hear the Voice of his Father and hung up. And just in that moment Billy and Nick stormed in, chatting loudly about.. something Sturt really didn´t want to hear. Stuart kept forgetting about his father´s call as he was absorbed in his work with Nick and Billy. And, exactly three hours later, it happened. http://ipm.avira.com/images/avira-logo-ipm-dark.jpg Stuarts phone rang and he, being too distracted, just allowed Billy to go on the Phone. A few seconds later his mind caught up and Stuart realized that it could be his Dad calling. He turned to Billy, ready to bark ourt a "Just let it ring" but it was too late. Billy heard heavy breathing on the other line, and for a moment he wondered if someone did some kind f Joke, But then a Voice piped up and said "Don´t forget, I still know where you live. You really shouldn´t just hang up with me" and with that, the Line went dead. Billy looked stunned at the phone in his hands. Then he said "Stuart, who the hell was that?" And as he looked at the young boy, he couldn´t help but notice the panicked glint in his eyes.


	4. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIVE
> 
> I'M SORRY
> 
> IF YOU KILL ME, THIS'LL NOT ONLY BE RARELY UPDATED, BUT NEVER - REMEMBER THAT
> 
> I'm sorry ;-;

As Stuart didn't seem to be answering any time soon, Billy grit his teeth, repeating his question "Stuart, answer, who the hell was that?" 

Nick, meanwhile, was confusedly staring between his two friends, not sure what was going on but knowing from Billys serious stance (something that happened rarely, making Nick only all the more cautios about the situation) and Stuarts almost... panic look in the eyes, that whatever that phone call had been about, they were now treading on careful waters. 

Stuart stared at Billy, his expression half blank and half panicly, as if his emotions weren't able to decide if they should let the situation overcome them and just break down, or if they should let a wrong secureness of blankness wash over them. 

Another second of the stare off.

The false calmness won.

Taking a deep breath and avoiding the eyes of his two friends Stuart finally replied "It - it was nothing, just a few kids who have been bothering me for the last few days. Sorry if my reaction before was a bit overboard - I just, just didn't want them to bother you too. Kids these days, huh ?" 

Adding a chuckle at the end, hoping he was the only one hearing how strained it sounded.

He wasn't. 

Still, Billy somehow knew he wasn't going to get any kind of answer from Stuart, not in this situation, this moment at least.

That didn't mean he'd let it go though.

So, trying to get his usual grin on his face (though ultimately failing) he gave Stuart his phone back, saying "Ah, yes - Kids these days, totally crazy !" 

Practically hearing relief mixed with uneasiness pouring from Stuarts following laugh, sounding suspiciously forced. 

As soon as Stuart turned his back to them, Nick whispered "You're gonna tell me what this was about, Aren't you?" With billy, unusual dim grin still on his face, replying "Of course, what did you think"


End file.
